But, We'll Do It on My Way
by AliceLim
Summary: Sakurai Ryouko merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kepribadian gandanya ini. Ia pun menerima tawaran bantuan dari Imayoshi Shoichi, namun ia harus melakukannya dengan 'cara' Imayoshi. ImayoshixFem!Sakurai, Lemon. Enjoy


**But, We'll Do It on My Way**

 **Author: Haihai~ AliceLim kembali lagi dengan fic asem-asem lemonnya. Kali ini mau nyoba lemon dengan sedikit unsur semi-BDSM, efek liat pairnya itu lho. Untuk nulis ini fic, udah siap bantal untuk teriak-teriak .** **Oh iya sekalian mau ngingetin, terima fic request *straight atau gendben :3. Okelah, ini fic pair ImayoshixFem!Sakurai.**

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **Warning: Lemon, semi-BDSM (mungkin), typo dan beberapa kekhilafan yang ga disadari.**

"Aku pikir kalau aku datang kesekolah hari ini akan ada hal yang menarik, namun tetap saja rasanya membosankan." Kata itu terucap dari seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan santainya diatap gedung sekolah _Touou Gakuen_. Pemuda itu bersurai hitam yang sedikit panjang dan agak acak-acakan dan mengenakan kacamata meskipun matanya itu tetap sipit. Dengan ciri-ciri itu pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Imayoshi Shoichi, yang semenjak _Winter Cup_ ia harus turun dari jabatan kapten tim basket _Touou Gakuen_ dikarenakan dirinya yang sudah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMA dan harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian.

Sebenarnya siswa kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan untuk datang ke sekolah karena hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan. Tapi bagaimana dengan persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi? Bagi seorang jenius seperti Imayoshi, hal tersebut merupakan hal kecil baginya dan bukan suatu hal yang harus dicemaskan.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut saja…" Ditengah-tengah berbaring santainya, Imayoshi mendengar suara yang jarak arah suara tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Jika didengar, suara tersebut adalah suara seorang perempuan.

" _Goukon_ kali ini akan mengasyikkan lho. Cowok-cowok yang akan datang itu tampan semua, jadi kau harus mencoba ikut." Timpal gadis yang lainnya.

Segerombolan siswi tersebut mengerubungi seorang gadis berambut coklat terang dengan gaya rambutnya diikat _pigstyle_ , mata lebar yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya, bertubuh kecil dan sekarang gadis tersebut terlihat sedikit gugup dan ketakutan.

"E-eh.. _sumimasen_ , aku…" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada gemetaran.

"Ini akan menjadi peluang yang bagus untukmu! Untuk bisa menyembuhkan ketidaksukaanmu akan lelaki, Sakurai!" Siswi-siswi tersebut semakin menekan Sakurai Ryoko agar ia mau ikut dalam acara _goukon_ yang sudah mereka atur. Karena desakkan mereka tersebut, bibir dari Sakurai mencibir.

"Heh, bisakah kalian berhenti mendesakku untuk ikut ke acara macam itu?! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan sekumpulan laki-laki yang tak jelas ya!" Ujarnya dengan ketus. Mendengar itu, para siswi yang tadi mengerubutinya itu mulai berjalan mundur.

"Hmm, kalian terus memaksaku untuk ikut karena kalian pasti tahu kalau nanti cowok-cowok itu akan mendekatiku, jadi kalian akan menggunakanku untuk bisa dekat dengan cowok-cowok itu kan?" Sikap dari Sakurai itu membuat para siswi itu menjadi jengkel.

"Terserah kau saja deh!"

"Cih, padahal sudah diajak secara baik-baik." Para siswi itu meninggalkan Sakurai karena sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sakurai itu.

"Oh..ada sesuatu yang keliatannya cukup menarik." Imayoshi terus memerhatikan kejadian tersebut dari awal sampai akhir, kemudian senyum jahat tergambar diwajahnya.

"Haah, kejadian seperti ini lagi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini ya?" Ratap Sakurai. Kejadian seperti ini merupakan kejadian yang memang sering terjadi jika kepribadiannya yang berbeda itu keluar. Kepribadian tersebut akan keluar jika ia merasa dirinya dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi kejadian tersebut tidak seberapa karena yang mendesaknya tadi adalah perempuan, jika yang mendesaknya adalah laki-laki, entah kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mencibirnya itu.

"Yo, lama tak berjumpa." Imayoshi berjalan menghampiri Sakurai.

"A-ah kapten?! Lama tak bertemu." Ia agak sedikit kaget karena Imayoshi tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ahahaha, kau tidak usah memanggilku 'kapten' lagi. Aku kan sudah pensiun." Ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat murung." Imayoshi bertanya seolah-olah dirinya tidak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sakurai menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku merasa benci dengan diriku ini…" Sakurai memulai ceritanya.

"…Mereka berusaha baik kepadaku, namun entah kenapa aku selalu berpikir semua yang mereka lakukan adalah mendesakku karena aku selalu melakukan kesalahan…" Lanjutnya. Sebelum melanjutkan kembali, Sakurai menghela nafas panjang.

"…Akibatnya aku selalu merasa diriku dalam keadaan terdesak dan kepribadian ku yang berbeda itu keluar." Kali ini Sakurai menundukkan kepalanya. Dikepalanya kali ini ia teringat kembali semua kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan akibat kepribadian gandanya ini.

"Hmm, begitu ya… Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal ini. Karena yang bisa merubah itu adalah dirimu sendiri." Imayoshi memberikan nasihat umum kepada Sakurai. Sakurai semakin terpuruk. Sebelum ini ia berkali-kali mencoba merubah dirinya, namun apadaya usaha tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan keberhasilan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, mungkin aku bisa memberikan bantuan." Imayoshi menawarkan bantuan, namun sekilas tergambar senyum jahat diwajahnya. Sakurai tidak melihat senyum itu karena ia masih terpuruk.

"Eh?! Benarkah _senpai_?" Nada bicara Sakurai mulai semangat dan iris coklat terangnya itu menatap Imayoshi dengan berbinar-binar.

"Aku bantu kok. Tapi dengan caraku." Imayoshi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakurai.

"'Dengan caraku'? Maksud _senpai?_ " Tanya Sakurai. Imayoshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakurai.

Sakurai belum sempat memberikan reaksi apapun akan ciuman yang diterimanya, Imayoshi semakin liar mencium bibir milik Sakurai. Ia berusaha bergerak mundur agar ia bisa lepas dari ciuman tersebut, tetapi tangan Imayoshi mendorong tengkuk Sakurai dari belakang sehingga Jarak antara Imayoshi dan Sakurai semakin dekat. Dihisap dan dijilatnya bibir ranum itu dengan rakus. Tangan bergerak menuju dada Sakurai. Meskipun masih dibalut seragam, dada milik Sakurai sangat empuk dan lembut.

"Hmmph..sen..phaai…" Sakurai membuka mulutnya. Imayoshi dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakurai. Dengan lihai Imayoshi memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Sakurai. Tidak lupa juga lidah tersebut mengabsen tiap deret gigi Sakurai.

Tangan Imayoshi semakin turun dan masuk ke dalam rok Sakurai. Ia meraba-raba celana dalam Sakurai yang menjadi basah akibat perbuatannya. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menurunkan celana dalam Sakurai. Sadar akan hal itu, Sakurai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk menghalangi tangan Imayoshi, tapi usaha itu sia-sia saja. Dengan lihai Imayoshi menurunkan celana dalam Sakurai dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengambil celana dalam tersebut.

Setelah sukses merebut celana dalam Sakurai, Imayoshi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sakurai langsung terkulai lemas karena ia harus menerima ciuman yang liar dan panas pada ciuman pertamanya.

"Se-senpai…tolong kembalikan…" Ketika nafasnya sudah teratur, Sakurai memohon agar Imayoshi mengembalikan celana dalam tersebut kepadanya.

"Hmm? Kau yakin mau memakai celana dalam basah ini? Bukannya sebaiknya ini dikeringkan dulu?" Ucap Imayoshi. Senyum jahatnya tergambar kembali diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli…tolong kembalikan…" Sakurai bangkit dan mencoba merebut celana dalamnya dari tangan Imayoshi, sayangnya ia gagal.

"Oops, kau harus berhati-hati dengan gerakanmu. Jika salah gerakan saja, apa yang ada dibalik rokmu itu akan kelihatan lho." Imayoshi memberikan peringatan kepada Sakurai. Sakurai tersadar kalau ia sedang mengenakan rok, ia pun menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi rok tersebut.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong inilah yang kumaksud dengan 'caraku' itu. Bukankah kau tadi mau menerima bantuanku?" Tangan Imayoshi memegang surai milik Sakurai dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Sakurai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi atas ucapan Imayoshi barusan. Memang dirinya lah yang mengharapkan bantuan dari Imayoshi, namun ia tidak menyangka, cara Imayoshi memberikan bantuan seperti ini.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dan itu juga menjadi tanda bagi Imayoshi kalau ia harus menunda kegiatan yang baru saja akan dimulai ke tahap serunya.

"Oh, bel sudah berbunyi ya. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau begini saja. Ini akan kukembalikan, tetapi pada saat pulang sekolah." Imayoshi mengajukan syarat kepada Sakurai.

"Eh? _Sonna…_ " Sakurai tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tidak mungkin ia seharian beraktifitas tanpa harus mengenakan celana dalamnya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku menunggu di sini kok. Kalau mau ini kembali, datanglah kesini lagi sepulang sekolah. Tapi itu semua terserah dirimu mau datang atau tidak." Dengan santainya Imayoshi menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Sakurai. Sakurai hanya bisa terdiam, ia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seharian ini.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang segera masuk kelas sana, jangan sampai terlambat masuk." Imayoshi mendorong Sakurai untuk segera meninggalkan atap sekolah dan segera pergi ke kelasnya. Begitu Sakurai meninggalkan atap sekolah, Imayoshi langsung tersenyum puas dan dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hmm, dia cukup lucu juga mengenakan celana dalam bergambar kucing." Imayoshi menatap dengan seksama celana dalam milik Sakurai itu.

O-O-O

Sakurai samasekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dikelas. Ia cemas, bagaimana kalau nanti yang lain mengetahui kalau dirinya saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Karena itu ia menahan roknya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap keadaan dikelas, takutnya akan ketahuan.

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk disebelah Sakurai tengah sedang menunduk sedikit dan bergerak kearah Sakurai perlahan-lahan. Melihat siswa itu, Sakurai langsung kaget dan menjadi panic.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya kepada siswa tersebut.

"Penghapus ku terjatuh..aku tidak dapat meraihnya…" Jelas siswa tersebut. Sakurai melihat ada sebuah penghapus yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kakinya. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan Sakurai mengambil penghapus tersebut.

"I-ini…" Sakurai memberikan penghapus tersebut kepada siswa yang memilikinya.

"Ah, terima kasih…" Siswa tersebut mengambil kembali penghapus itu dari tangan Sakurai.

"I-iya…" Wajah Sakurai sudah menjadi merah, matanya menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu. Meskipun bibirnya mencibir, ia tidak sepatah kata pedaspun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Siswa tersebut menjadi tertarik akan ekspresi yang dibuat Sakurai, sesekali dirinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakurai.

Sakurai semakin tidak nyaman akan tatapan dari siswa yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut. Ia semakin cemas dan takut, akibat karena terlalu khawatir, pikirannya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran.

"Sakurai Ryouko!" Guru yang mengajar dikelas sekarang memangil nama Sakurai dengan nada jengkel. Dari tadi ia sudah memanggil nama Sakurai, namun Sakurai tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

" _HA-HAI! S-sumimasen!_ " Perhatian Sakurai kembali ke kelas ketika guru tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau memerhatikan pelajaran?! Kalau kau memerhatikan pelajaran, coba jawab pertanyaan buku pada halaman 69 (Author: I see what you did there)." Perintah mutlak sang guru kepada Sakurai.

Oh tidak! Sakurai tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan ini karena dari tadi dia memang tidak memerhatikan pelajaran dikelas. Raut wajah Sakurai terlihat jelas sangat kebingungan ketika ia melihat pertanyaan yang ada dibuku itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, segera berdiri!" Perintah guru itu lagi. Sakurai tidak percaya kalau ia disuruh berdiri. Kalau dirinya berdiri, ia merasa apa yang ada dibalik roknya itu akan terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang siswa yang duduk didepan Sakurai menunjukkan jawaban yang sudah ditulisnya tersebut kepada Sakurai secara diam-diam. Berkat siswa tersebut, Sakurai bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan sang guru puas.

"Te-terima kasih…" Sakurai berbisik kepada siswa yang duduk didepannya.

"Tidak masalah…" Balas siswa tersebut. Ketika matanya melirik ke arah Sakurai, entah kenapa matanya itu sudah tidak mau lagi melihat ke arah lain. Bola matanya hanya tertuju pada Sakurai.

Sakurai semakin cemas dan merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya satu orang saja yang menatapnya, kali ini semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu menatapnya. Ia sudah sangat terdesak akan situasi ini, namun entah kenapa kepribadiannya yang satu lagi itu tidak kunjung keluar. Apa mungkin cara yang dilakukan oleh Imayoshi itu ampuh. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak suka dengan cara seperti ini.

O-O-O

Akhirnya sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Bagi Sakurai, hari ini benar hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan dan penuh tekanan. Hal tersebut terjadi karena ulah siapa lagi melainkan ulah Imayoshi Shoichi.

Sakurai segera bergegas menuju atap gedung sekolah. Ia harus segera mengambil kembali celana dalamnya karena setelah ini dia ada latihan klub basket.

Begitu tiba di atap gedung sekolah, Sakurai mendapati mantan kapten tim basket _Touou Gakuen_ itu sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus secara sepoi-sepoi. Sadar akan ada yang datang, Imayoshi tersenyum kepada siapa yang datang kepadanya tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata kau tidak kabur ya…" Imayoshi berjalan mendekati Sakurai.

" _Senpai_ , aku sudah datang. Kumohon kembalikan…" Sakurai menatap Imayoshi dengan tatapan memelas, berharap dengan segera Imayoshi mengembalikan celana dalam miliknya.

"Hmm, aku kembalikan kok…" Imayoshi menghentikan perkataannya, kemudian ia memojokkan Sakurai ke tembok.

"Akan ku kembalikan dengan 'caraku'." Imayoshi menatap Sakurai seolah-olah serigala yang akan memakan kelinci yang sudah terpojok.

" _Senpai_ , kumohon henti-" Ucapan Sakurai terputus karena lagi-lagi Imayoshi menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Imayoshi kembali mencium Sakurai dengan liar dan ganas. Tangannya mengangkat seragam milik Sakurai dan dada Sakurai yang masih terbalut dengan bra putih itu terlihat. Ciuman Imayoshi dari bibir ranum Sakurai ke leher putihnya tangannya mengangkat bra Sakurai dan akhirnya menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat disukai oleh laki-laki manapun.

Imayoshi menghisap dan mengigit leher Sakurai dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana. Setelah puas dengan leher, Imayoshi pun menghisap dada Sakurai. Digigitnya puncak dada tersebut.

"Ahhn! Sen…phhaai!" Pekik Sakurai. Segaris air mata jatuh dari mata coklatnya itu dan membasahi pipinya.

Tangan kiri Imayoshi turun dan masuk kedalam rok Sakurai. Dengan bebas ia dapat menyentuh kewanitaan Sakurai karena ia memang sudah tidak memakai celana dalam lagi. Tanpa menghentikan permainan di bagian dada, jari Imayoshi masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sakurai. Kewanitaan Sakurai begitu sempit dan membuat Imayoshi semakin tergoda untuk memasukkan jari kedua.

"Kyaa..nngghh…" Sakurai tidak sanggup lagi menahan suaranya. Semua perlakuan Imayoshi yang diberikan kepadanya membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi aneh didalam dirinya. Pikirannya berkata untuk menolak dan melawan Imayoshi, namun tubuhnya bertindak menginginkan lebih dari Imayoshi. Sakurai merasa kali ini dirinya akan meledak dan akhirnya…

"Ahhhnnn!" Sakurai mencapai puncaknya. Begitu mencapai puncaknya, ia langsung duduk dan terkulai dengan lemas.

"Hmm, baru sentuhan ringan kau sudah mencapai puncak? Kau memang masih polos ya…" Ujar Imayoshi sambil menjilat cairan orgasme Sakurai yang masih menempel di jarinya. Imayoshi membuka resleting celananya, kemudian menarik kepala Sakurai.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu untuk membuatku merasa nikmat." Ia menarik kepala Sakurai kearah kejantanannya.

"A-aw, _senpai_ jangan mena-" Ucapan Sakurai langsung terputus begitu melihat kejantanan Imayoshi yang panjang, besar dan sudah sangat menegang. Kejantanan tersebut sangat dekat diwajahnya.

"Kau harus memasukkan ini kemulutmu, seperti ini." Imayoshi memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Sakurai secara paksa. Sakurai merasa mulutnya akan hancur karena kejantanan Imayoshi itu terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk semuanya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hisap semuanya!" Perintah Imayoshi sambil terus menarik kepala Sakurai. Sakurai merasa mulutnya sekarang sudah sangat penuh oleh kejantanan Imayoshi. Imayoshi memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya seolah-olah ia sedang menyetubuhi mulut Sakurai.

"Arrgh..aku keluar…" Imayoshi akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Ia mengeluarkan semua sprema nya didalam mulut Sakurai. Sprema tersebut mengalir dari kerongkongan Sakurai menuju perutnya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Sakurai melepaskan kejantanan Imayoshi dari mulutnya. Ia merasa ingin muntah. Sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Imayoshi terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai ada yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

Imayoshi kembali memojokkan Sakurai ketembok, diangkatnya kedua paha Sakurai dan ia langsung memposisikan kejantanannya ke arah kewanitaan Sakurai.

"S-senpai…bukankah kau baru saj- KYAAA!" Ucapan Sakurai terputus begitu ia merasa kejantanan Imayoshi yang besar dan keras itu memasuki dirinya. Meskipun sempit, Imayoshi memaksakan seluruh kejantanannya masuk kedalam diri Sakurai.

"Hiks…hiks…" Sakurai terisak kesakitan karena benda tersebut masuk kedalam dirinya secara kasar. Melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari kewanitaan Sakurai, Imayoshi pun kembali menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya.

"Hmm, ini pengalaman pertamamu rupanya. Meskipun begitu, itu bukan berarti aku harus berhenti bergerak." Sakurai belum dapat menyesuaikan dirinya, Imayoshi sudah bergerak maju-mundur dengan kasarnya.

"Ahnn.. _ittai_ …ngghh…" Sakurai merasa sangat kesakitan ketika Imayoshi mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Rasa sakit itu semua dilampiaskan dengan cara ia menarik surai hitam itu dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Uuh.. Tatap aku Ryouko…" Imayoshi memanggil Sakurai dengan nama kecilnya. Mata Sakurai menatap sayu Imayoshi. Surai hitamnya yang semakin acak-acakkan akibat perbuatannya, keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, semua itu membuat Imayoshi terlihat lebih tampan dan seksi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakurai, ia berinisiatif untuk mencium bibir Imayoshi. Awalnya Imayoshi agak kaget dengan inisiatifnya Sakurai mencium dirinya, namun ia membalas ciuman itu dengan panas dan liar.

" _Se-senpai_ …aku akhan…hnn.." Imayoshi merasa Sakurai akan mencapai puncaknya. Dicabutnya kejantanannya, membuat Sakurai tidak jadi merasakan puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua kalinya.

Imayoshi kemudia memposisikan Sakurai membelakanginya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kewanitaan milik Sakurai. Imayoshi pun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakurai lewat belakang.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Imayoshi bisa memasukkan kejantanannya sampai bagian terdalam milik Sakurai. Ia menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin liar dan liar.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya…kau gadis nakal, Ryouko…Uhh.." Bisik Imayoshi dengan Seduktif.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak….Ahhhh…" Ucapan dan reaksi yang diberikan Sakurai saling bertentangan. Mulutnya berkata 'tidak', tetapi tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi kalau ia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini.

Gerakkan semakin panas, suara desahan yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, menjadi bukti bahwa mereka berdua sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dan merasa tidak ingin menghentikannya.

"Uhh..Ryouko..aku akan…" Imayoshi merasa bahwa ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"A-aku juga… _senpai_ …" Sakurai juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan akhirnya…

"AHHH!" Teriak mereka berdua menjadikam bukti kalau mereka berdua telah mencapai puncak dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Imayoshi menyemburkan spermanya kedalam kewanitaan Sakurai. Hingga tetes terakhir, Imayoshi pun melepas kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakurai. Begitu kejantanan itu dicabut, Sakurai langsung duduk lemas. Akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan sangat liar ini, Sakurai merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat.

Sesuai janji, Imayoshi mengembalikan celana dalam Sakurai.

"Senpai…sepertinya caramu ini bekerja dengan baik dengan ku…" Ucap Sakurai ditengah ia sedang terengah-engah.

Sakurai menceritakan kejadian selama seharian yang dialamnya hari ini. Mendengar itu, Imayoshi hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Imayoshi sendiri sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Sakurai, ia hanya ingin mempermainkan Sakurai untuk membunuh rasa bosan dalam dirinya itu. Karena kepolosan Sakurai, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan ingin memeluknya.

"Kau tahu? 'caraku' ini akan hanya bekerja ke dirimu seorang." Ujar Imayoshi. Ucapan Imayoshi barusan berhasil membuat Sakurai tersipu.

"Karena itu, akan kutunjukkan lagi semua 'caraku' itu kepadamu sekarang…" Mendengar ucapan Imayoshi, Sakurai mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-maksudmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan melakukan 'caraku' itu lagi…" Kali ini Imayoshi menindih tubuh Sakurai.

"K-kyaa! _Senpai!_ " Teriak Sakurai.

Kemudian merekapun kembali melakukan cara gila Imayoshi untuk menyembuhkan kepribadian ganda Sakurai.

 **Author: Horee akhirnya jadi juga fic lemon (asam-asam) yang ketiga. Bikin fic ini butuh pengorbanan disangka orang gila akibat teriak-teriak :". Terima request fic *straight dan gendben chara kurobas :3**

 **Please RnR~~~**

 **PS: mungkin setelah ini bakal lama ga nge post fic dulu, namun yang udh request fic, fic nya masih proses semua kok :3**


End file.
